


Illusion

by Desrow



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desrow/pseuds/Desrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illusion:a false idea or belief.<br/>Bonnie has grown up in the city with the idea that Killjoys are bent on destroying everything they touch and to protect those you love you have to be willing to do unthinkable things. When she begins to sneak out in hopes of relearning the dustlands she lived in for a small part of her life learns of the zones illegal music homes and that one voice that keeps drawing her back out the city.<br/>Aka.<br/>The AU! Where Bonnie is an BLI but yerns for something more and Thea sings because the group are struggling to make money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is in fact a rough draft and my own take on both DD as an album and Killjoys as a comic and because this AU was made before the comics I consider it based only on the album but parts are influenced by the comics. While I probs will work in the four guys I wanted to explore the rest of the zones and yeah. Keno, Nate, Kat and Logan belong to the wonderful http://pocky-pocky.tumblr.com/. The rest are mine or belong to MCR. This is also still unbata’d and I really need to rewrite parts ^.^  
> If I ever update really depends on time and if I lose intrest.

She let the newspaper fall from between her trembling fingers, the pages falling in a cluster against the white laminate kitchen floor under the dark wood kitchen table. She pushed the chair away as she blindly stumbled towards her bedroom, feeling both Jay and Lia’s eyes on her back as she left the open kitchen. She half lent against the bedroom doorframe, knowing if she let herself push the slightest inch away her legs would surly give way and she would become a broken heap on the ground, unable to hold back her tears. Did it matter anymore?  
There was not much in the teenagers room, a single standard bed with silver, almost maleic sheets neatly tucked in and a matching dresser against the far wall, a soft beige rug and a work desk, yesterday’s course work and notes in a random scattered mess across it. The only real interesting thing she had was the collage of photos from Jays Polaroid, a family relic passed from her mother to uncle and then to Lia on her twelfth birthday. Photos held more than a memory he had once told her, that a memory always changes each time you rember it but a photo never changes over time.  
Her brother as a toddler on her farther lap, his tiny hand reaching out to touch the man’s face.   
Everyone said that Seth was the ultimate mix of their bloodlines, his father’s hair and mouth but his mother’s bright eyes and that odd colour reminiscent of his maternal side but Mills kind spirit, the way he carried himself even showed that but his words often came across like Jays. Bonnie has never really had that mix, she was said to be almost too much like her mother. The dark hair that never really stayed in place, despite having her father’s waves it seemed to only pull in with the soft lips and sharp jawline that played cross the generations, the cold glare and the way her hip tilted out to the right with a hand resting on it when she needed to bluntly put her point across, yes she was truly her mother’s child. Maybe that explained why their farther never took much to her, no she didn’t hate him for it after all how can you look at the copy of your dead lover and try to accept this child was alive while she wasn’t?  
The photos of the three children as just that, children. Ro and Seth running after one another, Ro and Bonnie sitting together as Seth read from one of Jay’s illegal books. Seth and herself asleep. Ro sitting on his own, Triggers coat around him as she had found him asleep. How old would he be now? He must have been at least seventeen; he would have been an adult. Would he hate her for who she had become? Would he have told her in the end that he saw her more than a friend? Ro was probably dead by now, the last she had saw of him was being filed into a killjoy rehabilitation centre never to be seen from again.

Everyone was dead.   
She had seen it herself.   
Nicca had betrayed them just to gain what? Favour with the higher ups?  
They had shot her family in the head for what, wanted to be free. In the first few weeks she had screamed herself raw in that cell. The walls soon became dented with kicks and the child’s own blood when her skin had become ripped away after hours of clawing. She lost most of what little weight she had left when she realised that she one day no older felt Seth’s calming present inside her mind. No one ever said what happened to her brother. True telepathic links where suppressible with certain types of medications but she didn’t even want to consider the alternatives.  
No. Everyone was dead and she was all alone now.  
She looked at the last photo, tucked away instead in a desk draw. It wasn’t much, a drunken and messy Bonnie with her lips rather violently against the other girls, foreheads pressed together and the lilac clashing with black.  
Everyone. Including her.  
\---  
The dry air felt good in her lungs, it felt like home. The zones where not like what she grew up with, they felt slightly more bright and pumped full of sugar. Still they were the best place if you needed to feel lost in a crowd. Before Nicca had betrayed them, a few months before in fact, Jay had come back with a girl, he had not been in the zones long but he had quickly adapted to the ways ‘Joys acted. No one really asked about it when the girl quickly left the next morning or when Jay sat down then winced at Seth’s slightly to loud cheer of victory as he pinned Ro under his legs. Trigger just tossed him a small bottle of painkillers from her pocket as Midnight silently laughed under his breath when Jay reluctantly took the pill. No one bothering to explain to the child that Jay was not sick just hung over.  
‘’Why is your neck all bruised?! Did she try to strangle you?’’ The young girl asked, her hand gripping tightly on the knifes handle, watching the girls friends laughing as she got into the jeep.  
‘’A-ah well not exactly’’ He mutters, blushing as he pulled up his face mask.  
‘’Did she try to hurt you? It sounded like you were fighting!’’ Bonnie growled before Seth sat beside his twin, watching Ro join her on the other side.  
‘’No we didn’t fight…’  
’ ‘’Why don’t you tell her what you were up to since she’s asking?’’ Killer teased, before the smaller boy shot a glare at him.  
‘’Aren’t you the doctor here? Why don’t you and Kill demonstrate? After all you are the only one who understands the true biology behind all of it.’’

Instead of showing her, Jay told her to take another knife with her as they walked towards his bike later that night. The drive there was rather quiet but she heard the warehouse before she saw it, the music echoing across the empty desert. He lead her inside, keeping a close grip onto her hand. He knew but would never tell her that despite only being a nine not many would feel bad about letting her drink something stronger than a soda and a small number would look past the age to see a young woman. It was a club, an illegal one at that. The room was large and dark with bright pulsing lights flashing in a seemingly random order. She felt the vibrations of the woman on stage, the bass line under her feet and the words in her ears. ‘’ Bad nights cause'n teenage blues. Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose ‘’  
\--  
They haven’t changed much since then, there were more people then she anticipated and the music was slightly louder but the drink was still as bad. She worked her way through the crowd of people towards the stage, letting her legs guide her without much care. Her eyes wandered to the stage once the music died down for an enough time to tell her a new group where to grace her ears. They weren’t different from most in the zones. All females in their mid to late teens, bright hair and just as bright outfits, nothing made them stand out in her mind until the girl leading without an instinct picked up the mic.  
‘’U-Uh w-we’re Dollhouse Revulsion and e-enjoy’’   
Fuck, she was shy to the point where Bonnie just wanted to help the shaking girl down and into an empty room, also she sounded.. off… Like her voice wasn’t normal, she didn’t sound like anyone else she knew. It wasn’t until almost half way into the song it connected inside her brain, she wasn’t from here, and she must have lived in a different country before this. Somewhere that wasn’t remotely close to here. She watched them, the way the girls hips would start to sway along to the music and her voice would drop at certain lines. She watched until her heart stopped. ‘’Oh…’’ The girl breathed out as her voice became raw and deep. ‘’ Take your time and do with me what you will...’’ The girl’s eyes met with Bonnies and she smirked, giving her a wink before throwing herself back into the music.  
\--  
Bonnie had never really given girls a second glance; after all most she knew where all the same gernetic copies trying to get up the career ladder. Their bodies hidden behind the depressing BLI uniforms and hair tied back with board, apathic looks across their faces. Killjoy girls where slightly better but always seemed to open, this one was a pleasant mix.   
Purple hair with deep red highlights almost looked on fire under the amber stage lights and a dark olive tone on her skin, unlike Bonnies hers wasn’t because of constant exposure to the sun but from her genes, her dress hugging her in all the right places and, holy shit could lips even be attractive? Okay she just wanted to see if they were as soft as they looked or if they tasted of cherries. She was pushes, quite literally, from ogling the singer by a small group, the girlish faced looking boy looking like he was going to pass out in any moment. The music stopped and she panicked, looking for the girl.   
The stage empty.  
It was almost an half hour later before she saw her again, the two girls who had been on the bass and guitar dancing, or actually closer to fucking with clothes on, on the dance floor while the singer wove her way towards the bar, a girl she had not seen before clinging to her shirt, she guessed that must have been the drummer. The pair sat down at the bar, three seats away from her, just as the singer caught her eye the music stopped mid song and she turned to see a small crowd forming around the group who had brushed pasted her before. ‘’Fucking bandages’’ One of them muttered as he picked up the girl faced boy, ‘’C’mon Keno’’ he sighed and carried him through the crowd. Love is carrying you passed out boyfriend through two hundred odd people while trying not to cry she guessed.  
When she looked back, three barstools away was empty.  
It continued like that for the next few months. Bonnie snuck out into the zones to go to see the singer, the singer spent the next few hours holding Bonnies eyes whenever a song got the slight bit suggestive then when Bonnie was almost close enough after their set to talk to her something drew away her attention away for that split moment and she was gone.  
\--  
It was round about four months into the eye fucking with the girl that Chem made a stand for herself, okay it actually started when they got to a H-I-M. A small group of boys where around a couple of girls. ‘’Aw come on baby let me see what’s under there~’’ One of them cooed . ‘’Go shove your dick in a blender!’’ She heard someone yell. That was Vi’s main comeback line. Who the fuck did they think they were crowding around her Vi! She looked for the back-up of Pose or rin, they were the fighters not her. One of the men lent forward and pushed Vi back, she caught a glimpse of Keno kneeling down struggling to breathe under Vi’s feet. Where the hell is Logan or Rin when you need a text book definition of over protective. ‘’ Sou gamw tin paliokargiola thn mana sou’’ She heard Keno mutter under his brethe .  
‘’What did you say to me you little whore?’’  
‘’ Sou gamo ti mana kai me les poutana’’ He hissed out as Chem started to laugh. Greek was a joy when the only two people who can speak it are in the same team.  
‘’Boys you having fun hmm? I bet it’s real kink of yours hu? Trying to fuck a little girl and a boy about to pass out. I take it that’s the type your really getting your kicks out of right?’’ She stood forwards with her hand ready on her blade, she smiles as Vi helped Keno into the back of the club before walking in herself. ‘’Try and fuck with my crew again and well… Salta gamisou, kay darlings?’’ She slammed the door behind her and sat beside the two, searching for the transmitter Neon always kept in the back in case of emergencies.  
She was pretty sure Logan was going to break someone by the time he marched in, ignoring the world to cuddling up to his sleeping boyfriend who was now stirring. ‘’Logan?’’ He mutters into the larger boys lap when logan lent down and kissed the boys forehead then moving along to his cheeks and lips- she looked away with a frown.  
While no she didn’t want to deal with romance it was no lie, even if she would never admit it, that she did envy their closeness, it was not something she had ever really had. An only child who spent most of her days alone she grew up use to being alone, even when she was practicly adopted by the other girls she knew she was slightly out of the loop after all Vi and Rin where real sisters and it wasent hard to tell from a single glance Rin and Pose where inlove. Hell even Vi had a little city girl she liked to try and visit every so often .  
She looked back and found Logan protectively cudding up to his Keno. No joke she was pretty sure if even Nate had gone close to them he risked his own life. Even Nate had Alice. Maybe she was doomed to die alone?  
She slipped of the stage and into the crowd with ease, the girl was back again at the bar though she looked different today, almost half in deep taught. Rin patted her back, ‘’Oh come on shes been wanting you from the start so go say hi’’. ‘’What if I freak out and go rambling in Spanish or about-‘’ Rin threw her towards the bar half sentence. She hadn’t been noticed, yet at least. Every good strategist knew the rules, survey the area and target. She was five seats away, nursing a rather unhealthy looking drink. Did the target have any back up defences? She seemed to be alone as always. Find more than two exits, There was the back room where Keno was half on Logan, behind the bar and both entrances.  
She stood up and made her way over to the girl. Hell help me  
\--  
Bonnie felt a tap on her shoulder, she spun around ready to tell the person to fuck off because today was not the day to fuck with her because she had dragged her ass across three zones on foot, in fucking acid rain just to find out that she had not just missed the girls singing but she was cuddling up to that bass player when she had got here.  
‘’If you’re just going to stare at me for hours at a time’’ The singer said in a quiet voice, her face soft and a light blush on her cheeks. ‘’Well you can at least give me two things.’’ She played with her hands as she looked down at her feet before Bonnie fully zoned back in because, holy fuck she was much better in close view, her hair was soft and messy to the point where she just wanted to bury her hands in it. ‘’Well what can I get you?’’ Bonnie asked, trying to sound as confident as she knew how to. ‘’Your name and a drink would be a nice start..’’  
Her name was Chemical Soler and Bonnie never wanted to leave the bar that night.


End file.
